Perfect
by 19ilovedolphins
Summary: Kanan yells at Ezra and a worried pilot helps the teen through the emotional pain. I d not own SWR and the song!


Perfect

 _Made a wrong turn, once or twice_  
 _Dug my way out, blood and fire_  
 _Bad decisions, that's alright_  
 _Welcome to my silly life_

Ezra Bridger had lived on the streets for seven years ever since his parents were taken from him by the Empire.

 _Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
 _Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down_  
 _Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated_  
 _Look, I'm still around_

He always had it hard when living on the streets. Wondering what's around every corner. Life or Death? Surviving by stealing and trusted no one until he met the Ghost Crew.

 _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
 _Like you are less than, less than perfect_  
 _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing_  
 _You're perfect to me_

They understood what he was going through. They took him in and soon they became more than just a crew. They became family. The crew went through lots of hardships and miserable times but stood tall together.

Ezra and his master, Kanan did not bond like they used to after Kanan was blinded.

 _You're so mean when you talk about yourself, you were wrong_  
 _Change the voices in your head make them like you instead_  
 _So complicated, look happy, you'll make it_  
 _Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game_  
 _It's enough, I've done all I can think of_  
 _Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same_

One day, Ezra tried to go talk to Kanan to mend what was broken but in that short time of conversation, the bond seemed to tear even more. Kanan kept rejecting Ezra by saying that he was getting annoyed with him by messing up his meditation. The argument grew until Kanan said, "I WISH I NEVER MET YOU! I WISH YOU WERE A PERFECT STUDENT BUT I WAS WRONG! I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID LOTHRAT!" Ezra went silent and ran back to the Ghost.

Kanan was too blinded by frustration to see the hole he put in his padawan's heart. A hole that thought to be not perfect, not in the slightest to upset his master, his father-figure. Ezra ran until hiding where he thought no one would look until he was found by the Twi'lek pilot, Hera. He thought of her as a mother-figure who was protecting others from more than just the Empire.

Hera sat down next to the youngest crew member with worry when she saw tears running down his face. "Ezra, what's wrong?" She asked and Ezra ducked, hiding his face. "N-Nothing," Ezra flinched when his voice cracked. "Ezra, please tell me," she urged him. "No!" he snapped, revealing his angered face to Hera. He looked at his reflection through her eyes and his features soften.

"I'm sorry," Ezra said as tears began to spill from his eyes again. Hera scooted over but didn't think that the teen would want a hug so she set a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Hera was surprised by the sudden arms wrapping around her. The teen cried into her shoulder as she quickly wrapped her arms around him. "Ssshh...Ezra, its ok, let it out," Hera cooed in his ear while rubbing his back.

A few seconds later, the teen calmed down enough for Hera to question him. "What happened?" She asked softly. Ezra bit his lip to tell whether or not to say anything at all. "If you say what's wrong now then maybe I can help," she said. "Kanan and I fought when I was just wanted to talk with him. He said something that just hurt me."

"What did he say?" Hera asked and supported the teen in a side hug. The said boy laid his head on her shoulder.

"He said, he wished that we never met and that I'm wasn't a perfect student," Ezra said starting to choke on his words, "He called me a stupid lothrat."

 _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
 _Like you are less than, less than perfect_  
 _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing_  
 _You're perfect to me_

Hera's heart broke when she listened to Ezra's voice change from sad to depressed. She then smiled and turned the boy's head to face hers. "Well, you know what, "She said, "I think you are amazing and perfect just as you are right now."

"Really?" Ezra said with some doubt in his voice.

"Ignore what Kanan said and listen to me because he is wrong," Hera said, "You are bravest and kindest teen I've met. You keep going until the end even though the situations at times are not the best. Are you going to let a few words stop you from being who you are?"

Ezra put on a determined face and shook his head no. "There's the Ezra, I know," Hera said making the teen smile.

"Thanks Hera, I guess I did need to talk about it," Ezra thanked.

 _The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear_  
 _The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_  
 _So cool in line, and we try, try, try_  
 _But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time_  
 _Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_  
 _They don't like my jeans; they don't get my hair_  
 _Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time_  
 _Why do we do that? Why do I do that_  
 _Why do I do that?_  
 _Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby_

 _"_ Don't change Ezra because you are perfect just the way you are," Hera said and gave Ezra one more hug. This time Hera surprised Ezra when she kissed his forehead. "Hera," he complained, "Yuck!"

She smiled then ruffled her fingers through his short hair. "Now, let's see if your master apologizes," Hera said.

 _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
 _Like you're less than perfect_  
 _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
 _Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me, yeah_  
 _You're perfect, you're perfect_  
 _Oh pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
 _Like you're nothin'_

Later, Kanan cooled down enough to see what he had done and apologized for everything that he said. Ezra forgave him and the two hugged it out.

When it was time for lights out, everyone was in bed. Well, not everyone. Ezra couldn't sleep so he went for a little stroll around the Ghost. He sensed a presence when he walked closer to the cockpit. Ezra walked in and saw Hera sitting in the pilot's seat working the controls. She turned to see him standing at the door and smiled. Hera allowed Ezra to join her and they began to talk.

"Kanan apologized and I forgave him," I told her the news. Pride swelled up in the Twi'lek as once again she helped her crew.

"Just remember Ezra, don't take people's words seriously because sometimes they don't mean what they say," Hera said, "And if it gets out of hand then you can come to me or Kanan for help."

Ezra nodded and smiled, "Thanks again."

Hera set the Ghost to auto-pilot and turned her chair to face Ezra. She laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "Remember that...

 _...you're perfect to me_

/

That's it! I hope you all like it!

This goes out to everyone that is being called names or bullied! Be who you are because that's the best you can be! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise because you are perfect the way you are! But sometimes, being different or changing can be a good or a bad thing. Just chose who you want to be because it will affect you and others in the future!

Adiós!😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁

 _Love Yourself._  
 _Without your flaws_  
 _You won't be you_


End file.
